falloutfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Jaja wielkanocne
Jaja wielkanocne (ang. "Easter Eggs") jest to określenie wszelkich nawiązań w różnych produkcjach do innych. Seria Fallout dosłownie ocieka wszelkimi nawiązaniami do filmów, gier, opowiadań czy książek. W Fallout: *Kurtka skórzana bez rękawa to nawiązanie do filmu Mad Max, gdzie bohater chodzi w takiej samej. *Dogmeat, pies który się przyłącza do Przybysza z Krypty, jest nawiązaniem do psa którego miał Mad Max w drugiej części filmu. *W Hub jest pewien policjant o imieniu Kenny. Co ciekawe gdy zostanie zabity w okienku informacyjnym pojawia się taki tekst "O mój Boże! Zabili Kennego! To sukinsyny!". W angielskim to brzmi : "Oh my God! They killed Kenny! You bastards!". Jest to nawiązanie do serialu South Park. W każdym odcinku ludzik Kenny ginął w tragicznych okolicznościach i któryś z jego kolegów mówił ten tekst. *Loxley z Hub jest księciem złodziei. Jego akcent, teksty i ogólnie całokształt jest nawiązaniem do Robin Hooda. *Jedno ze spotkań specjalnych to wielki odcisk jakiegoś stworzenia. Jest to oczywiście nawiązanie do Godzilli. W Fallout 2: *Czasami pijaki w Nowym Reno śpiewają "We don't need another hero...". Jest to początek refrenu piosenki Tiny Turner. Ta piosenka pochodzi z filmu Mad Max 3 o klimatach prawie identycznych jak w Fallout. *Kurtka skórzana podobnie jak w pierwszej części to nawiązanie do Mad Max. *"I'm not a sir, i work here for living you moron" te słowa wymawia sierżant Dornan w Navarro. Identyczne słowa mówi jeden z wysoko postawionych żołnierzy w filmie G.I. Jane. *Skynet to komputer z Sierra Army Depot. Tak samo nazywał się zbuntowany komputer w filmie Terminator, który wywołał nuklearną zagładę. *Pan Złota Rączka który jest w Klamath mówi teksty HALa (AI) z filmu Odyseja Kosmiczna. *W jednym ze spotkań specjalnych możemy znaleźć rozbity prom kosmiczny i kilka ciał. Jest to nawiązanie do filmu Star Trek. *Na mapie świata przy logu Vault-Tec widnieją dwie liczby. Jest to nawiązanie do filmu Star Wars. Jedna z nich oznacza numer celi w którym przebywała księżniczka Leia, a drugi nick jednego ze szturmowców. *Metzger (po niemiecku rzeźnik) przywódca łowców niewolników rzuca czasami tekst "Fresh meat!". Zdanie jak i sama postać to nawiązanie do gry Diablo i postaci Butcher'a (rzeźnik ale po angielsku). *Mózg to wielki, inteligentny szczur z podziemi Gecko, który chce podbić świat. Jest to nawiązanie do kreskówki "Pinky i Mózg", gdzie rzeczywiście ten drugi miał wielkie plany. *Cassidy czasami mówi, że jego ojciec dał mu imię po postaci z XX w. komiksu. Został nazwany od jednego z wampirów w komiksie Preacher Gartha Ennisa* *W kilku miastach można sobie zafundować pancerz podskórny. Dostajemy także takiego perka. Co ciekawe Pip-Boy wygląda jak Terminator. Ma obrzyna, kurtkę skórzaną i rozerwany kawałek twarzy, a pod nim endoszkielet. *Gdy się uzależnimy od Psycho, możemy ujrzeć takiego też "perka". Pip-Boy ma tam, szpony, piłę łańcuchową oraz maskę hokejową. Jest to nawiązanie do 3 sławnych filmowych morderców. Maska - Jason Voorhees, szpony - Freddy Krueger, piła - Thomas Hewitt a'ka Leatherface. *Imię Frank Horrigan to nawiązanie do filmu "Na linii ognia" z Clint Eastwoodem gdzie miał on właśnie takie imię. *W SAD znajduje się haubica Howitzer. Jest to nawiązanie do post nuklearnej gry Wasteland będąca "pradziadem" Fallouta. *W Fallout 2 jest parę nawiązań do skeczy z serii filmów Monthy Pythona. Np. strażnik mostu czy rycerze króla Artura (specjalne spotkania) *Roztrzaskany wieloryb to jedna ze specjalnych lokacji. Jest to nawiązanie do książki "Autostopem przez galaktykę" gdzie były dwie rakiety. Jedna zamieniła się w wieloryba, a druga w stokrotkę (jest obok wieloryba) *W Navarro jest cybernetyczny pies o imieniu K-9. Jest to nawiązanie do filmu o tym samym tytule, gdzie pojawiał się pies o takim numerze kodowym. *W Nowym Reno można walczyć na ringu z Evanem Holyfeldem. Jest to nawiązanie do boksera Evandera Holyfielda. Pojawia się też pewien bokser o imieniu Mike. Podczas walki z nim może on nam (albo na odwrót) odgryźć ucho. Jest to nawiązanie do Mike'a Tysona która odgryzł kawałek ucha podczas walki z Holyfieldem. *Niektóry bokserzy krzyczą "Haadooken!". Jest to nawiązanie do gry Street Fighters gdzie bohaterowie Ken i Ryu tak krzyczeli, podczas ataku. *Podczas wędrówek można znaleźć karty kolekcjonerskie gry Tragic: The Garnering. Jest to nawiązanie do rzeczywistej gry Magic: The Gathering. *Czasami niektórzy mówią tekst "Be vewy vewy quiet I'm hunting wabbits". Jest to nawiązanie do Elmera z kreskówek z Królikiem Bugsem. *W Krypcie 8 na 3 poziomie, jest dozorca. Czasami on śpiewa piosenkę "Maybe". Ta piosenka leciała w intrze pierwszej części Fallout. *Można dostać perka o nazwie Mutacja (Mutate, zresztą on występuje we wszystkich częściach gry). Przedstawia on połowę zwykłego Fallout-boya, a druga połowa jest zmutowana. Do złudzenia przypomina ona postać Hulka z komiksów Marvela. *Innym perkiem jest Pionier (Pathfinder). Tam Fallout-Boy ma specyficzną maskę ze skrzydełkami i szybko biegnie. Jest to nawiązanie do postaci Flasha z wytwórni DC (tych od Batmana). *Kolejny perk z nawiązaniem. Jest nim Urodzony morderca (The Slayer). Tam Pip Boy siedzi na tronie z ogromnym mieczem i ma długie włosy. Jest to nawiązanie do Conana barbarzyńcy. *Znów nawiązanie do Marvela. Perk Człowiek-Skała (Stonewall) przedstawia Pip-Boya jako człowieka z kamienia w obcisłych slipach. Jest to nawiązanie do postaci The Thing z Fantastycznej 4. *Traper (Survivalist) to inny perk z nawiązaniem. Tam Fallout-boy wygląda jak stary poczciwy John Rambo. *Twardziel (Thougness) pokazuje Fallout-Boya ubranego jak Superman. *Perk Twarde Pięści przedstawia Fallout-boy'a wyglądającego jak Hulk niszczącego stół *Gdy nasza postać jest bardzo brutalna i zła w karmie Fallout-Boy jest pokazany z ogromną peleryną i łańcuchami. Jest to nawiązanie do Spawna. Nawet sama nazwa Demoniczny Pomiot (Demon Spawn) dużo zdradza... *W Fallout 2 jest wiele nawiązań do poprzedniej części. Oczywiście nie licząc oczywistych nawiązań na tle fabularnym. Jednak Dziecko Przeznaczenia w jednym ze specjalnych spotkań, może się przenieść w czasie i uszkodzić Hydroprocesor w Krypcie 13. Wielu bohaterów, których się spotyka po drodze wspomina Przybysza z Krypty oraz jego czyny. Czasami żołnierze Enklawy, rzucają tekst w stylu "Zaraz mi powiesz, że szukasz Hydroprocesora. Masz mnie za idiotę?! Zabić go!" Jednak chyba najciekawszym nawiązaniem jest Ed. W poprzedniej części, był to zwiadowca, który wyszedł z Krypty 13, przed Vault Dwellerem. Jednak jego szkielet w podartym kombinezonie leży już w jaskini, co ciekawsze jest on spotykany w innych miastach. Tak samo w Fallout 2, można "spotkać" Eda np. w Redding. *Gdy w Kafejce niespełnionych marzeń zaatakujemy Dogmeat'a pojawia się dobrzy uzbrojony facet w kurtce skórzanej o imieniu Mel mówiący "Masz coś do mojego psiaka?". Oczywiście jest to nawiązanie do Mad Maxa i jego psa. *W Nowym Reno, kilkukrotnie można wybrać sobie pseudonim (dołączając do rodziny mafijnej, stając się gwiazdą porno, oraz bokserem). Wiele z tych nazw to są nawiązania do aktorów, polityków, albo fikcyjnych postaci. *Wielkanocne jajo w Nowym Reno, to nawiązanie do świąt wielkanocnych. Trochę dziwne w powojennym świecie. W Fallout Tactics: *W jednym ze specjalnych spotkań pojawia się Riddick. Cała lokacja jest spowita ciemnością. W angielskiej wersji lokacja nazywa się "Pitch Black". Jest to nawiązanie do filmu właśnie o tym tytule, gdzie bohaterem jest widzący w ciemnościach Riddick. *Jest misja w której trzeba znaleźć protezę mechaniczną, oraz pewnego naukowca. Jest to nawiązanie do filmu "Terminator 2: Dzień sądu", gdzie pojawiała się dokładnie identyczna kończyna po zniszczonym terminatorze (nawet to, że ręka jest prawa się zgadza). Imię naukowca brzmi Dyson. W filmie najważniejszym naukowcem badającym rękę był właśnie Dyson. *W jednym ze specjalnych spotkań możemy znaleźć ludzkie ciało, oraz koło ratunkowe. Przy ciele znajduje się brzydki rysunek kobiety. Jest to nawiązanie do filmu "Titanic" gdzie główny bohater zamarzł po katastrofie statku, a wcześniej narysował pewną kobietę. *Stacja MIR. To kolejne specjalne spotkanie. Nawiązuje ono do prawdziwego zdarzenia, kiedy to stacja MIR spadła na Ziemię. *Kolejnym nawiązaniem do Terminatora jest specjalna lokacja o nazwie B-1000. W ogromnej fabryce (nawiązanie do filmowej przetapialni) jest mechaniczny braminn imieniu B-1000 (nawiązanie do terminatora o nazwie T-1000). Na dodatek mućka rzuca tekstami z filmu. *Kolejna specjalna lokacja zwie się Morte. Można tam spotkać latającą czaszkę. Jest to nawiązanie do gry Planescape: Torment, i postaci właśnie latającej czaszki. *3lita to kolejne spotkanie specjalne. Jest tam dwóch kolesi mówiący językiem L33t. Ich imiona to nazwy bomb zrzuconych na Hiroszimę i Nagasaki. *Na pustkowiu można spotkać Jeźdźców Post-apokalipsy. Jest ich czterech - Wojna, Zaraza, Głód i Śmierć. Jest to nawiązanie do Biblii i 4 Jeźdźców Apokalipsy z Apokalipsy wg. Świętego Jana. *Można spotkać także lokację o nazwie Człowiek komodo. Jest tam właśnie jaszczur komodo i jakiś szaleniec który ma zamiar sie z nim bić. Jest to nawiązanie do postaci Steva Irwina (niestety zginął podczas nakręcania płaszczek pod wodą) znanego z łapania krokodyli (on sam miał pseudonim Łowca Krokodyli) na programie Animal Planet. *Można spotkać 2 Supermutantów. którzy nazywają się Joe i Jim Grimm. Jest to oczywiście nawiązanie do znanych pisarzy. *Można znaleźć na pustkowiu pewną lokację. Co ciekawe jest ona najwyraźniej niedokończona. Jest tam pełno jakiś istot (widać ich tylko na mapce). Rzucają teksty podobne do tych z reklam baterii Duracell. *Innym spotkaniem losowym jest lokacja o nazwie Żywe Baterie. W środku jest pełno ludzi biegających na bieżniach (tworzą energie) i pilnuje ich android. Jest to nawiązanie do Matrixa. *Prawdopodobnie lokacja Pustelnik nawiązuje do filmu "Tańczący z wilkami". W lokacji jest pewien koleś a wokół niego pełno wilków. *Bóstwa, święci oraz demony Łupieżców (np. Święty Di Oda, Be'alza-Gates) są jawnymi nawiązaniami do firm elektronicznych, informatycznych, produktów elektronicznych oraz jednostek elektrycznych. *Dowódcy bandytów z Rock Falls - Jesse, Luke, Bo, Daisy - mają imiona członków rodziny Duke'a z serialu "Diukowie hazardy" *W lokacji Freeport znajduje się informator Cypher. Tak samo jak zdrajca w filmie "Matrix". Dodatkowo ma podobny wygląd twarzy. *Burmistrz Avellone wykorzystuje imię oraz portret Chrisa Avellone *W intrze gry można zauważyć klawiaturę wykorzystywaną przez Commodore C64 de:Kultureller Bezug en:Cultural reference pt:Referências culturais ru:Пасхальные яйца в играх Fallout uk:Великодні яйця в іграх Fallout kategoria:Świat Fallouta